The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a communication interface circuits. The present invention can be suitably utilized for a semiconductor device that short-circuits terminals and a communication interface circuit including this semiconductor device, for example.
Recently, USB (Universal Serial Bus) Specifications have been widely spread as a measure for realizing data communication between electronic devices and/or information processors. Above all, a computer, a peripheral device, and the like compliant with USB 2.0 among USB Specifications are widely used.
Here, also in the initial USB 2.0 Specification, by coupling a host (e.g., a computer) and a device (e.g., a portable music player) provided with a battery to each other, the charging of the battery of the device was possible. However, the upper limit of a supply power in this case is limited to 5 V/500 mA, and thus there is a strong demand for increasing the upper limit. This is because when the power supply capability on the host side increases, the battery charging on the device side is also quickly completed.
Therefore, an additional specification has been formulated with respect to USB 2.0 Specification. Non-patent document 1 (USB Implementers Forum, Inc, “Battery Charging Specification Revision 1.2”, Dec. 7, 2010, [online], and the Internet <URL:http://www.usb.org/developers/devclass_docs>, searched on Jan. 17, 2012) discloses an additional specification (Revision 1.2) with respect to USB 2.0 Specification. Moreover, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent. Laid-Open No. 2011-217513) discloses a battery charger for electronic devices compliant with USB Charging Specification (Revision 1.1) before being revised to 1.2.